


Are we good?

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Bawson, Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Just dialogue, Not so romantic, Swearing, adjacent is a little gross, maybe mike doesn’t get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: Without scene or observation. Just the dialogue and the fine line between romantic and gross.





	Are we good?

What. The fuck. Is Ginny-adjacent?

I was so lost when it started you are so amazing but I knew I needed to stay away so Amelia and I just sort of 

I know what you DID dumbass. But you wanted to be close to ME so you just couldn’t keep yourself from throwing dick into my white, blonde, friend and agent??

I. Uh. 

Do you have any ANY idea how many men have offered to screw me since I fell for you? Do you want to take a stab at how many of them would be ‘Mike-adjacent’??

Who?

Doesn’t fucking matter, because it was YOU I wanted. Hell, I’ve had women and small groups offer themselves to me and STILL I managed to go home alone and take off enough of the edge that I could treat you like a teammate the next day. 

Ginny, look I know it sounds bad.

No Mike. It sounds gross and disrespectful. It sounds like you lied by omission to Amelia. This is different than picking up a groupie they know what they’re doing - you just took advantage because you didn’t have the patience to keep your damn pants on. 

Hold on now, that’s not fair! I didn’t know if you would ever want me, I didn’t know if we could be together without hurting your career. 

So you hurt me instead. You hurt Amelia instead. You aren’t in charge of protecting my career until I ask you for help - it isn’t your role. At least you had someplace to rest your dick for awhile. I’ve got to go. 

Gin? Are we ok?

I’ll see you at the park.


End file.
